


Kiss On Fingers

by Kita_the_Spaz, Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has a lot of scars and Iruka studies them all so when he notices two that are oddly placed he wants to understand their significance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss On Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kakashi says 'Yo'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16696) by O-b-s-e-s-s-e-d. 



They laid there naked on Kakashi's bed, dripping sweat and both completely spent. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex, but it was the first time at Kakashi's and the first time neither moved to leave.

Iruka laid there, his head on Kakashi's shoulder, almost afraid to move. 

Taking Kakashi's ungloved hand in both of his, Iruka looked it over. The pale white skin was decorated with even paler scars and a few new pink ones. Most of them were barely visible. They were tiny, minuscule, little things, no thicker than spider's silk; caught in the right light or close up you'd see them, but not otherwise. Two caught his attention though and Iruka studied them. They were thicker, deeper, and in the oddest place for such deep cuts. It wasn't uncommon to have cuts in the bends of your fingers or the palm of your hand, but you simply didn't get more than paper cuts on the tips of your fingers. Iruka had enough of those to know they looked completely different from these no matter how many times you had cut them. They were significant. More so because it was only on two fingers, the index and middle fingers. There were a few possibilities, like traps, but there was something in these two oddly placed cuts that struck him funny though he couldn't say exactly why. "Kakashi--" He took a deep breath and looked up at Kakashi. "--how did you get these?"

Kakashi tensed beside him, not speaking. His chest didn't rise or fall for a moment, stiff like the act of breathing was forgotten in light of the question. 

In that moment, in that overwhelming silence that stretched the seconds out until they were unbearably long, Iruka wondered if the tenuous 'something' he had with Kakashi was lost. Months of pretending he was okay with just screwing around hung on whether or not asking _that one question_ had been a mistake.

Then Kakashi's chest fell, a breath slipping, weighted, out of his lips. "It's an oath," he said quietly, each word dropping like a stone into the heavy silence. "My promise to those I have lost."

 _What promise?_ The words hovered unsaid on Iruka's lips, but died there when Kakashi turned his head to regard him with a piercing stare.

"Did you know that my mother died when I was four?" Kakashi's tone was strangely conversational, as if he were talking about the likelihood of rain, and not something so horrible. "She was captured on a mission and her team leader made the decision to leave her behind to get the information they carried back to the village. She chose to die, refusing to give up any information to her captors."

Iruka sucked in a hissing breath between his teeth. He _knew_ what leaving a teammate behind meant to Kakashi. He'd heard the story in at least two variations from Naruto and Sakura.

"My father would visit her before every mission, and he'd draw the blade of his tanto across his first two fingers. Then he would press them to his lips before pressing them against her name on the memorial stone." Kakashi continued, his tone low and still oddly bland. "Minato-sensei told me later, that was what she did when she left us for a mission, blow us a kiss with those two fingers."

Iruka wanted to ask if it was to her memory that Kakashi repeated his fathers gesture, but the words stuck in his throat under the steady regard of Kakashi's eye.

"I barely remember her, only my father's ritual. Later when--" His voice wavered for the first time. " _Obito_ died, I followed in his footsteps. And now I've lost so many..." he trailed off. "It's my tribute to them and my promise to protect those living who are precious to me."

Iruka swallowed, the sound loud in the silence lingering after Kakashi's words. Without a word, he pulled Kakashi's hand to his lips and pressed a feather-light kiss to each thick scar.

Kakashi sighed, his breath ghosting across Iruka's cheeks. "You realize," he began, his voice now thick with emotion. "You are one of those I have promised to protect."

It wasn't until Kakashi said it that that he remembered his own anxiety. He'd been so caught up by his concern that'd he'd forgotten it. Iruka could hear the nervousness in the statement, the promise, and it _almost_ made it a question. If he'd thought about it before, considered it possible, he might have realized it sooner. Kakashi always came to his rescue, he just hadn't realized the significance of it. He did now though. "I do." he breathed the words softly against Kakashi's skin, punctuating the words with tiny kisses.

Kakashi swallowed, took a deep breath, and let it out. He shifted and slipped his other arm around Iruka, not saying anything.

He didn't need to. Iruka understood what he meant anyway. He wrapped his fingers around Kakashi's, laid his head down, and curled just that little bit closer. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing the back of Kakashi's hand and feeling him relax immediately. 

He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted it until he had it, but it pulled a smile to his lips to know Kakashi wanted the same.


End file.
